Father & Son Reunited
by EragonFan007
Summary: When Eragon and Saphira go to visit Brom's diamond tomb at the end of Inheritance, powerful Memories flood Eragon's mind and something very unexpected happens.


*****Do Not Read Unless You Have Finished The Entire Inheritance Cycle *** **

**My favorite character in the series is Brom. Every time I re-read Eragon or watch the Movie I'm sad to see him go. Before books three and four came out I was really hoping Brom would somehow come back. Right now my story is set at the end of book 4, when Eragon visits Brom one final time. **

Tears welled in Eragon's eyes. He fell to his knees in front of his father's tomb. "Brom...we did it. I know that you would be proud". After both he and Saphira had mourned Brom's passing, Eragon stood up and wiped away his tears. It was actually quite peaceful standing up on top of the hill with no wind at all. As he stood there, he realized how untouched Brom was. Nothing had changed about him at all. In fact it looked like the old storyteller was just in a deep slumber. As Eragon looked down upon his father, painful memories flooded through his mind.

_Brom's voice grew stronger. "Eragon! I cannot last much longer. This...this is a grievous wound; it saps my strength. I don't have the energy to fight it"._

_"Everything will be all right," Eragon remembered telling Brom. "You don't have to do this."_

_He also remembered how Brom at the time, had placed his hand on his brow, in order to give him his blessing._

_Eragon felt the terrible emotion all over again. He could feel tears building up inside him, as he tried his best to comfort his father as he drew his last breath. At this moment Eragon decided he'd had enough! He could not bear to see his father go through so much pain all over again. Raising his hand, Eragon shouted "Waise heill". _

_After about thirty seconds, nothing had changed and Eragon had come to terms, that he could not save Brom even through this memory. Unable to to anything but watch, Eragon looked his father in the eyes, and said "I love you" as Brom grew stiff._

As Eragon put his hand against the crystal clear diamond tomb, he wished he could reach in and touch Brom's hand. "Thank you for everything you taught me". Eragon slowly turned away as another memory hit his mind.

_Eragon could see Brom's memory once again. He could smell the mossy forest air as if he was truly there right beside Brom. He looked and saw Brom was sitting upon a fallen tree with his sword across his lap and his pipe in hand. It looked as if a wave of relief poured over Brom as he was finally able to tell Eragon the truth. "My son. Whatever happens to you, know that I love you, and so did your mother"._

"I know" said Eragon, even though he knew Saphira was the only one that could hear him. As he approached Saphira, a loud crack echoed throughout the silent still air. It almost could have been mistaken for thunder. Both Eragon and Saphira looked at one another at once. What seemed to be a bright gleaming light was illuminating Brom and his diamond tomb. A rush of excitement as well as powerful emotions erupted inside Eragon. As he walked closer he put his hand up to block the blinding white light. Only a single word escaped from Eragon's mouth "Brom?"

As the gleaming light began to dim, Eragon saw his father standing right in front of him.

"Eragon!" Brom roared. "What on earth did you do?"

"I..." Eragon started to say but words could not escape his lips. Stunned, Eragon and Saphira stood there staring at Brom. Tears began to stream down his face. Brom came up to Eragon and placed both of his hands on Eragon's shoulders. "Now my boy, there is no need to cry an entire river. Pull yourself together".

And with that, Eragon lunged forward pulling Brom into a long awaited hug. Eragon's mind was spinning. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. He hugged his father tighter, feeling that Brom was flesh and bones and in fact alive and not part of his imagination.

"Father". Eragon said as he cried. "It's okay Eragon. I'm here". As Brom released Eragon from their hug, he said "Eragon. My son. I am so proud you." They both smiled and turned to Saphira. _Its nice to see you again old man. I missed you_ Said Saphira. Brom smiled and Eragon laughed.

Brom turned towards Eragon and asked "Why Eragon. Why did you heal me? You should have used this power now that you are stronger in case Saphira or Roran needed help. Not me".

Eragon stared at his father. "I...I didn't mean to. I mean, I'm so happy your back but...I didn't think it was actually going to work. I mean it was just a memory..." Eragon trailed off. "Well" Brom said. "Unfortunately, your stuck with me once more". Eragon smiled and said "So, should Saphira and I fill you in on everything? There is a lot we should catch you up on everything you missed?"

Brom stopped from looking at the ground to looking up at Eragon. "No. There is no need to". Brom said with a smile. "Your mother and I saw everything son. You and Saphira have been so brave".

**Please tell me what you guys think so I can revise it.**


End file.
